El Oso de la Casa Azul (Lista de Episodios) Castellano/Castilian
Primero Temporada 3. Por Qué Los Osos No Pueden Volar (Why Bears Can't Fly) - Agosto 13, 1997 4. La Llegada Del Otoño (Falling for Fall) - Agosto 14, 1997 5. Salud (Healthy) - Agosto 15, 1997 6. Compartir, Oso (Share, Bear) - Agosto 18, 1997 8. La Forma De UN Oso (Shape of a Bear) - Agosto 20, 1997 10. Un Carro De Otro Color (A Car of Another Color) - Agosto 22, 1997 14. Una Siesta De Invierno (A Winter's Nap) - Agosto 28, 1997 24. Escucha! (Listen Up!) - September 18, 1997 26. Amigos Para Siempre (Friends For Life) - September 22, 1997 27. Vuelta a la Naturaleza (Back to Nature) - September 23, 1997 28. Las Auyalimpiadas (The Ojolympics) - September 24, 1997 31. Buenos Tiempos (Good Times) - Octubre 6, 1997 33. Todo Está en Tu Cabeza (It's All in Your Head) - Octubre 8, 1997 35. El Lioso Cumpleaños De Oso (Bear's Birthday Bash) - Octubre 10, 1997 Segundo Temporada 2. En Busca del Queso Perdido (In Search of the Lost Cheese) - November 13, 1997 10. Vamos Interactivo (Let's Get Interactive) - Marzo 7, 1998 15. Adelante, Auya! (On Forward, Ojo!) - April 13, 1998 17. Si la Primera Vez no Te Sale Bien (If the First Time Doesn't Turn Out Well) - Mayo 11, 1998 21. Olororama (Smellorama) - Junio 9, 1998 22. Fuera Miedo (Away with Fear) - Junio 16, 1998 26. Científico Oso (Scientific Bear) - Julio 15, 1998 27. Diferente Como Día y Noche (Different as Day and Night) - Julio 22, 1998 29. La Caverna Secreta De Oso (Bear's Secret Cave) - Julio 29, 1998 30. Reina Ojo (Queen Ojo) - Agosto 6, 1998 33. Es Deportes-tástico! (It's Sports-tastic!) - Agosto 27, 1998 35. Buenas Noches Oso (Good Night Bear) - September 9, 1998 36. Llámalo UN Día (Call it a Day) - September 16, 1998 38. Qué es la Historia? (What's the Story?) - September 30, 1998 39. Cuando Has Conseguir Ir! (When You've Get Going!) - Octubre 17, 1998 41. Feliz Noche De Brujas, Oso (Happy Halloween, Bear) - Octubre 31, 1998 Tercero Temporada 1. Te Nunca Se (You Never Know) - Julio 9, 1999 2. Arriba, Abajo, Al Rededor Todo! (Up, Down, All Around!) - Julio 16, 1999 4. Vuelta a Agua (Back to Water) - Julio 30, 1999 8. He Olvidado el Ritmo (I Forgot the Rhythm) - Octubre 4, 1999 18. El Hadas De Cuento Bola (The Fairy Tale Ball) - December 13, 1999 19. Palabras, Palabras, Palabras (Words, Words, Words) - Diciembre 20, 1999 20. Porra De Leyendo (Reading Club) - Diciembre 20, 1999 21. El Mercadillo Casero (The Yard Sale) - Diciembre 20, 1999 22. Otro Aventura Sobre Ayudando (Another Aventure About Helping) - Diciembre 20, 1999 23. El Gran Pelota De Juego Bonanza (The Big Ballgame Bonanza) - Diciembre 27, 1999 24. Un Tormentoso Aventura (A Stormy Adventure) - Diciembre 27, 1999 25. Mueve a Bailar (Move to Dance) - December 27, 1999 26. Haciendo Algún Escritura (Doing Some Writing) - Marzo 2, 2000 27. Nutrir! (Nurture!) - Marzo 2, 2000 28. La Sorpresa De Tutter a Dos (Tutter's Surprise at Two) - Marzo 9, 2000 29. Casa De Solitario (Lonely Home) - Marzo 16, 2000 30. Voy a Dormir (Go to Sleep) - Marzo 23, 2000 Quarto Temporada 4. Una Viaje a la Hogar De Comidas (A Trip to the Food Place) - September 24, 2001 5. Yo Hice Esto! (I Did That!) - October 2, 2001 6. Una Aventura en Colores (An Adventure in Colors) - October 9, 2001 Cinco Temporada 10. Flores, Plantas y Árboles (Flowers, Plants and Trees) - October 13, 2002 17. El Increíble Skippy (The Incredible Skippy) - Diciembre 7, 2002 Sexto Temporada Séptima Temporada Octava Temporada Novena Temporada Décima Temporada Category:International BITBBH Shows